megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Raido Kuzunoha the XIV
|englishva= Matt Mercer |Part= both }} Raido Kuzunoha the XIV is the alternate version of Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV from another world. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Non-player Character *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Non-player Character **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Summoner Race, Ultimate Boss Profile Raido Kuzunoha XIV is the alternate version of Raidou the XIV from an another dimension. His appearance is the same as Raidou, but his face possesses scars which are across his left cheek and his right eye as well as his hat having a small chip in its brim; and, unlike Raidou, he isn't a silent protagonist, speaking like a normal character. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' His first appearance was inside Raidou Kuzunoha vs. Soulless Army, in Episode 9: The Two Summoners, as Raidou was being trapped inside the dimensional rift created by Rasputin and eventually end up in an another dimension, a similar world to his own, but not fully synchronized in time, as events that in his own world were months old were barely unfolding in Raido's dimension. At first, Raido thought that Raidou was his doppelganger or a demon using his appearance as disguise when he met him at Tamonten Shrine, he tried to attack Raidou but was stopped by the version of Gouto indigenous to his world. Raido's Gouto, called Goto-Douji, managed to convince him to take Raidou and the other Gouto to meet with the Herald of Yatagarasu. Later on, Raido was asked by the herald to assist Raidou Kuzunoha XIV to send him back to his dimension by after Raidou managed to obtained all the prisms to form Amatsu Kanagi by using the Spirit Cast-Away spell at the Ushigome-Gaeri Bridge. He was seen collapsing after he managed to send Raidou back to his dimension. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Raido returns in the sequel, Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, in the Case File Fake Raidou Sighted! The File stated that a fake Raidou had been spotted at Waden One in Sakuradayama. Apparently, Raido fell into the dimensional rift while battling the Demon Lord, Pagan Mara. Having lost his quarry and gotten lost in another world, Raido remained in Waden One until Raidou caught up with him and drew Mara out. After Mara's destruction, Raido asked Raidou for help in to returning to his world. They sought help from the Herald of Yatagarasu, who told them that Raidou had to perform the Art of Spirit Cast-Away and gave them the Amatsu Kanagi. Together, Raidou and Raido entered Dark Tsukudo-Cho and Raidou sent Raido back to his own dimension, inverting the events of the previous game. This event will also open up the Akarana Corridor dungeon, which can be accessed by using the rift on the Ushigome-Gaeri Bridge in Dark Tsukudo-Cho. Raido is seen in the Akarana Corridor, telling Raidou that he routinely trains in the Corridor. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS) He appears alongside Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV and his own Goto as the game's ultimate boss, in the Extra Dungeon. After the defeat of the previous boss, Raido appears and initially tests the protagonist with three demons of his own, Gashadokuro, Yoshitsune, and Mishaguji. He then teams up with Raidou in a second battle, and finally they both dual-summon Oumagatsu for one last fight. Stats ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Trivia The "scolding room" that Raido could be possibly referring to is the Nameless Shrine Shinoda, referencing the place where a game over occurs if Raidou's HP is reduced to 0. Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters Category:Ultimate Boss